


Touchdown

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: In 'Little Steps' there was a line that read - 'only Alex Krycek could make performing in that nasty little room sexy and pleasurable'. Well that got me to thinking about what exactly did happen in it. Another possible scenario from the Lifeboat Trilogy that I don't intend to write into the main story.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Touchdown

## Touchdown

#### by Claire Dobbin

Title: Touchdown  
Author: Claire Dobbin  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.slashcity.net/~claired/  
Date Archived: 02/17/02  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: I'd be happy to have the story archived, as long as you use the guppyshark email address if you include one in the description.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: WARNING - to other writers - these two stories have caused me to lose an entire day from my life. As far as I am concerned this is Saturday! This is Sunday, right?  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I treat them nicer than some, who shall remain nameless.  
Summary: In 'Little Steps' there was a line that read - 'only Alex Krycek could make performing in that nasty little room sexy and pleasurable'. Well that got me to thinking about what exactly did happen in it. Another possible scenario from the Lifeboat Trilogy that I don't intend to write into the main story.

* * *

Touchdown 

Alex finished flickering through the last of the magazines on the coffee table and looked at his watch for the tenth time. Walter had been in there over forty minutes. He glanced around at the clinically decorated waiting room of the Shady Grove Fertility Reproductive Science Centre in Georgetown. As before, he did not make eye contact with any of the other men in the room. It was as if they all existed in their own alternate realities: realities that just happened to be currently sharing the same part of the space-time continuum as him. 

The two females nurses at the desk, however, were very keen to engage him in eye contact. The younger one wore a distinctly seductive smile and had the top two buttons of her uniform undone. The older wore no smile and tapped her pencil in a regular and irritated rhythm, as if the entire schedule of the universe was in danger of being disrupted. And it was someone's fault. Walter Skinner's fault, to be precise. 

The woman's scowl deepened and she pointedly looked at the bright red door, behind which Walter had disappeared a long time ago, and then at the clock on the wall. 

Alex was browbeaten into making a decision. He'd have to go in there and see what was holding Walter - um - up. At least that's what he hoped. Standing up he walked as unobtrusively as possible to Exam Room 2. Knowing that he was, in fact, invisible to the majority of the people in the room provided him with a certain amount comfort. 

He tapped on the door, quietly calling, "Walter?" 

There was a sudden jarring noise from inside the room, then a grunted, "Yes?" 

"Can you open the door?" he requested. 

An inaudible reply was followed by a lot of shuffling before the door opened about three inches. Walter's flushed face appeared in the gap. 

"What?" he asked testily. 

Alex didn't bother to reply, instead he elbowed his way into the room and turned to face his lover. The sight of Walter leaning back against the door looking sweaty and desperate, his hand clutching his opened fly, tugged at Alex's heartstrings. 

At least that was his initial reaction. His second reaction was very different and it rose up in him in a huge uncontrollable bubble of mirth. Not wanting to embarrass Walter any further and not wanting to risk provoking him into using his service weapon he clamped down on the laughter with every ounce of willpower he possessed. Covering his mouth with his hand, as if he were giving the situation serious thought, he glanced into the empty plastic cup Walter had left on the arm of the easy chair, then took in the silently running porn movie on the TV screen. 

Getting a tight grip on his sense of humour, Alex looked back at Walter. The man appeared to have moved into the final stages of terminal humiliation. Biting hard on the inside of his cheek he reached out and drew his beloved into a tight hug. "It's okay," he whispered, "this has got to be the worst kind of performance pressure." 

Walter swallowed and muttered, "Hardest part was knowing you were out there waiting. Should never have let you come with me - " 

The unintended innuendo caused Alex to lose his control and a small laugh escaped him. Walter pushed him angrily away, inadvertently causing his pants to fall into a puddle round his ankles. The sight increased Alex's desire to laugh exponentially and he had to lean on the wall to support himself. 

"I'm sorry - I'm sorry," he ground out. 

"Yeah, looks like it," Walter growled. 

Alex wrapped his arm round his middle and made a mighty effort to control himself. 

"Okay," he managed, as he watched Walter pull up his pants and attempt to regain his dignity, "okay - we can do this." 

Becoming completely serious he reached over to switch off the TV. In the blink of an eye he switched persona from clown to seducer, fixing Walter's gaze with his own as he slipped off his jacket. Rid of it, his hand moved to the buttons of his shirt and opened them beginning at the top in a slow, sensual glide. When the shirt lay open he tugged it from his jeans and dropped his hand to pop the stud and slide down the zipper. 

Walter's gaze had followed the hand on its journey lower and he gulped as it disappeared into the fly and began a lewd massage of the clearly defined package temporarily at rest within it. For the first time since he had walked into this benighted place he felt a promising pulse in his own groin. 

Satisfied with his opening move, Alex snagged the open bottle of lube Walter had been using and poured some into the palm of his hand. He gave it to Walter, the implication clear, then slid his hand under his silk boxers to coat his half hard shaft with the oily balm. Holding his cock in his favourite grip he began a firm pumping action, letting the other man know by the rhythm of his breathing and the arch of his back that he was becoming fully aroused. When his dusky pink cock head rose to become visible above the waistband of his shorts he gave it a few indulgent circles with his thumb before abandoning it to turn his attention on Walter. 

The older man seemed to be transfixed by the vision before him, and Alex had to coax him to release the hold he had on his pants so they could be removed along with the constricting boxer shorts. When the clothing had been kicked out of the way, he looked down at the genitals to gauge the state of play and was gratified to find that Walter was more than half way to full erection. He didn't touch the penis, instead he slid his hand up under the plaid flannel shirt and let the line of hard abs and pecs be his guide to a sensitive nipple. 

A teasing twist caused Walter to draw in a shaky breath. He moaned low in his throat. Alex's hand transferred its benediction to the other nipple and he was rewarded with a second, deeper moan and the urgent grasp of Walter's hands on his shoulders for much needed support. Alex took delight in seeing the clearly outlined twin peaks as his wandering hand trailed a path of fire around Walter's flank to his lower back. Once there it ghosted downwards along his ass crack before beginning a firm kneading of one gloriously rounded butt cheek. 

That was when Alex moved in to take Walter's mouth in an open, wet kiss that sounded as good as it felt. The forward movement brought their groins into close contact and Walter's hips bucked jerkily in reaction. 

"Uh," he grunted, then, " - careful - " 

"Oh yeah," Alex praised, "you are just so ready, big man." 

But running counter to his words Alex's hand changed from inciting to soothing, and he worked to cool things down a little. 

His unexpected involvement in this event had given it an extra dimension and he wanted to make it special for both of them. He licked his way along Walter's jaw line, holding their lower bodies still. The delicious sensation of two hard cocks lying side-by-side being enough to maintain their arousal. 

"Am I supposed to be enjoying this?" Walter questioned uncertainly. 

Alex looked at him and chuckled softly. "And we have identified the root of the problem." 

He caressed the side of Walter's face and drank in the soft look of the beautiful brown eyes. 

"We may have no control over the rest of it, Walter, but I want this part of our child's conception to be an act of love," Alex whispered, revealing a part of his psyche that rarely saw the light. 

Walter found himself incredibly moved. 

"I love you, Alex Krycek," he said simply. 

Alex breathed in the words, turning them into a contented sigh. 

"I love you, Walter Skinner," he replied just as simply. 

They looked at each other for several minutes. It was as if they were seeing each other truly for the first time. 

"Are you ready?" Alex asked, his voice returning to a sultry drawl as he opened the front of Walter's shirt to expose fully the man's powerful chest and pumped manhood. 

"Oh I'm ready, lover, believe me," came the needy reply. 

Alex left Walter propped up against the wall while he fished a condom out of his jacket pocket. Toeing out of his shoes he stripped off his jeans and boxers in one flowing move and tossed them over the TV. Like Walter he kept on his shirt but pulled its edges wide so there would be no restriction between their bodies. He tore open the condom and rolled it down over his cock, hastily slicking it with lube. 

Wasting only a few seconds to give his lover a chance to drink in the sight of his primed body he moved back to Walter and gently lay against him. He could feel the tension that held the other man's body like a bowstring and he began the sinuous, undulating movement that would build into the powerful thrusts needed to draw forth the essence of Walter Skinner. 

They kissed for a little while, then Alex began to slide down his lover's sweat streaked body. Flicking his tongue at a nipple he journeyed lower, his open mouth tracing a path across the defined muscles. When he reached the groin he avoided the cock but rubbed his face into the heavy balls feeling them begin to draw up in readiness. 

"So full - Jesus Walter - you feel so good - " 

Walter was moaning continuously now. 

"Alex please - please - " 

Reluctantly Alex pulled himself upright, encouraging Walter to turn. The big man braced himself against the wall and spread his legs wide. Alex lifted the plastic cup and spooned in behind his lover. Their frequent lovemaking meant the penetration was easy, but Alex took time to make sure the entry was as sensuously rewarding for Walter as possible. The big man groaned out his appreciation. 

Alex reached round to carefully fit the cup over the head of Walter's cock determined to capture every single drop of the precious fluid. 

"Give it to me, lover," Alex coached in a husky whisper. 

He began to stroke in and out, hitting the prostate every time. 

On the fourth stroke Walter began to buck and Alex had to struggle to keep the cup in place. Sensing an anxiety Walter covered Alex's hand with his own to lend it strength as he felt himself go over the precipice into climax. He began to pump out semen in ropy strings. He came and came and somewhere in the middle of it he realized Alex was coming too, and that made everything complete. 

Alex pulled out and together they slumped against the wall and each other, taking long minutes to settle their breathing and heart rates to normal. Then they eased themselves into the big armchair, Alex held tightly against Walter's body. 

Walter removed the condom and used tissue from the dispenser on the wall to wipe Alex clean. The younger man let him get on with it while he studied the contents of the cup. 

"Wow Walter, that's impressive," his voice sounded awed. 

Walter took a closer look and despite his natural modesty found himself in agreement with the comment. 

"Of course there is a certain amount of - eh - backlog - " he admitted, referring to their celibate state over the previous week. 

"Yeah, but still impressive," Alex insisted. 

Walter kissed the tip of his ear. "Better get it to the doctor, you know they want this with the least delay possible." 

"Right," Alex stood up and carefully fitted the cup with the lid provided. He put it into the bar-coded envelope and sealed it. 

He picked up and sorted through their clothes, handing Walter his before beginning to dress. 

"The counsellor told me there's a pretty good chance he'll have your eye colour, Walter." 

Walter looked at him sceptically. "They can tell that when they can't even be sure it will be a boy?" he questioned. 

Alex froze. "Not a boy - " he stuttered. 

Walter looked at him incredulously. "You know there's no guarantee about gender, Alex." 

Alex shrugged. "Guess I'm kind of used to the Consortium approach," he mumbled. 

"Well with us mere humans," Walter remarked, "it's just hit and miss. Does that change things Alex?" 

The younger man considered the new possibility as he buttoned up his shirt. 

"A girl," he tried the thought aloud. "That would be okay. Maybe it would give me a chance to get in touch with my feminine side." 

Walter snorted loudly. "Put your pants on Oprah," he suggested sarcastically. 

A few minutes later they were dressed and Walter walked to the door. Much as he wanted to escape from the horrible little room he was not relishing the idea facing the people on the other side of the door. But time was pressing, so he gathered up his dignity and stepped out into the waiting area, Alex close on his heels. 

They walked to the desk. To his annoyance Alex was keenly aware that this time every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on them. Some of the faces looked shocked, some sported wide grins, and one looked very disappointed. 

Walter handed over the envelope. 

"I leave this with you, right?" He asked. 

"That's correct," the older nurse announced in a crisply disapproving tone. 

"Good," he said and took Alex's hand in his. "Thank you." 

Together, hand in hand, they left the clinic. 

* * *

I love deadlines. I love the noise they make as they go whizzing by. Douglas Adams 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Claire Dobbin 


End file.
